


孕期

by owllwo



Series: 人鱼 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 人鱼 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654825





	孕期

怀孕的时候尹净汉总是很敏感，因为子宫里有胎儿，肚子挺的很大，不可避免地压到前列腺，稍微走动一下就刺激得不行，阴茎几乎一天到晚都是勃起的。但是他又不能去碰——崔胜澈不让，他说刺激太多对身体不好，尤其是怀孕的身体。所以只有每天晚上睡前来一发，在崔胜澈的监督下。  
今天尹净汉洗完澡被崔胜澈扶着侧躺在床上，这样不会压到孩子，他也不会太吃力。崔胜澈亲了亲他的额头，手探下去抚摸他的阴茎。尽管每天都在做差不多的事情，但崔胜澈的手指碰到性器的时候尹净汉还是颤抖了一下。勃起的阴茎紧贴着被胎儿撑起的肚皮，崔胜澈的手指划过头部，在肚皮上画圈，也没贴着画，若有若无的感觉让尹净汉很难受，他曲起膝盖顶了顶崔胜澈，“快点。”  
“内——”崔胜澈拖长了音应着，爬到下面去伸手探尹净汉的后穴，怀孕的时候后面总是很湿，前列腺的持续刺激让人有一种一直被操的感觉，崔胜澈都不用扩张就能伸进去两根手指，呈剪刀状撑开甬道，尹净汉发出呻吟声，“再往里一点……”崔胜澈手指按要求又往里伸了一些，他低头亲亲尹净汉的肚子，后面不紧不慢地找着位置，“我们的宝宝会很漂亮吧？”他抬头问尹净汉，尹净汉翻了个白眼，“你这个问题每天要问八百次，难道不好看你就不要了吗？”“那当然不会。”崔胜澈连忙否认，“我只是觉得漂亮一点好一点，毕竟你都这么好看。不过不好看也不要紧，身体健康最重要。”  
“会好看的。”尹净汉摸摸崔胜澈的头发，“胜澈都这么好看孩子不会不好看的。”崔胜澈嘿嘿嘿地笑起来，“那现在可以好好帮我搞出来了吗？”尹净汉危险地眯起眼睛，“不然生完孩子你别想好过。”崔胜澈又低下头在肚子上吧唧了一口，才认真地低下头去给尹净汉做口活。  
崔胜澈含的很深，阴茎几乎顶到喉咙，后面的手指还在顶着敏感点打转，他慢慢地吐出来，让舌头舔过每一寸柱身，尤其关爱了一下头部，舌头以几乎要伸进孔洞里舔舐着，害得尹净汉不由自主地挺腰想要更多，被崔胜澈一把按住。  
“你别动。”他从旁边的抽屉里拿出跳蛋，调到最小的震动档推进后穴，稳稳当当地顶在敏感点上，尹净汉被如电流般持续又微小的刺激弄得眼泪都要掉下来，尽管是生理性的眼泪但还是免不了说话抽抽嗒嗒的。  
“想要……胜澈、想要”尹净汉不由自主地抓住了崔胜澈的头发向后扯，崔胜澈把他的手抓下来在肚子上放好，自己绕到他后面去继续照顾他的性器。因为后面的持续刺激前端在不断流出前列腺液，透明的带着腥味的液体沾满了柱体，崔胜澈用手把液体在尹净汉涂开，慢慢上下撸动起来，不时按摩一下头部和下面的囊袋，尹净汉舒服地仰起头靠在崔胜澈的肩膀上，喘息在崔胜澈耳边响起，他觉得自己可能也需要解决一下。  
崔胜澈蹭蹭尹净汉的脸，“可以吗？”他停下了手里的动作问尹净汉，正沉浸在快感累积中的人迷茫地睁开眼，“嗯？”“今天可以用腿吗？”他又问了一遍，尹净汉伸手搂住他的脖子跟他接吻。“你要是再不问我都要怀疑我没有吸引力了。”  
崔胜澈脱了裤子把自己勃起的性器插进尹净汉腿间，跟着自己的动作也挺动着下身，阴茎擦过会阴部，全方位的快感潮汐上涌让尹净汉觉得自己有点承受不住，“快点、我要受不了了……”他催促着崔胜澈，崔胜澈亲吻着尹净汉的耳廓，乖乖加快了手上的动作，下身在尹净汉细嫩的大腿间摩擦，很快两人一起射了出来。  
“睡觉吧……”尹净汉稍微坐起来一点便于崔胜澈清洁，等崔胜澈清理完之后让他从后面抱着自己才肯睡觉。以前没这么粘人的，崔胜澈突然觉得怀孕真好，尽管失去了性生活——主要是自己的性生活。  
但还是很好。他亲亲尹净汉的后颈，因为跟净汉在一起的每一天都很好。

END


End file.
